Vampire Hunter D
For detailed information on the series, visit the Vampire Hunter D Wiki. |-|Story = Vampire Hunter D is a series of Horror Fantasy Sci-Fi Light Novels written by Hideyuki Kikuchi and illustrated by Yoshitaka Amano since 1983 and is still ongoing. The franchise consists of the Primary Canon Light Novels of which there are 36 novels with most of it translated in English officially by Dark Horse publishers, as well as a bunch of short stories, a novella, 3 spin-off novels, 3 guide/artbook, an 8 volume manga adaptation, two movies, a PlayStation game, audio drama CDs, a comic book adaptation, an RPG chartbook, and an upcoming anime series. The series depicts a Post-Apocalyptic Future in the year 12,090 AD when the world is ruled by Vampire Lords called Nobles and their servant mutant creatures with Humanity living under fear. D is the main protagonist of the series who is a Dhampir AKA a half-human and half-vampire and travels around to help those in need and fight evil forces. D moves around from place to place for dangerous jobs in eliminating superhuman threats, especially Nobles, while at the same time searching for his father, the Vampire King and God of the Nobility, the enigmatic Sacred Ancestor. |-|Terminology = There are some key terms and important names to be considered for this series which can help clear things up. Although, SPOILER ALERT, some stuff in here can spoil the light novel so proceed with caution. * Akashic Records: The Akashic Records is the primordial conceptual force, or the ether, that governs all of Creation Past, Present, and Future. The Akashic Records has information about everything that was, is, and will be. He who fully controls the Records becomes a Nigh-Omniscient entity with access to an unfathomable amount of power and abilities. However, not everyone is capable of controlling the Records as evident when Kima, with the lifeforce of Callas absorbed, got in contact with the Records which resulted in him getting erased on a Conceptual level from history itself which is evident when everyone related to Kima completely forgot about his existence SANS likely D and Sacred Ancestor. Only beings to even peek into the records were Nostradamus, Swedenborg, etc and even then they could not control it. Only beings to outright control it was D, Sacred Ancestor, Valcua fused with Valcua Two, and Matthew w/ Valcua Two and Valcua's will. Everything is a part of the Akashic Records as evident when Matthew says he wants to erase the World from the Records. Considering the fact that VHDverse has a plethora of Universes, Parallel Dimensions, Extradimensional Realms, 4D Spaces and Realities, Non-Existent Void Realms, and possibly Higher Dimensions, Akashic Records governs all of it and is Transcendental to it. Affecting the records would heavily affect the objects participating in it but affecting the objects would not affect the Akashic Records and as such, it qualifies for Type 2 Concept on our page aka it is a False Platonic Concept. It is to be noted that D is completely missing from the records and implied that the Sacred Ancestor is also missing. Furthermore, forcing D to a new fate didn't work as D remains unbound by Akashic Records. * Dimensional Vortex Cannon: A weapon of Nobility that attacks the enemy and BFRs them into another dimension. If caught by the attack, any individual is either BFRd to another Universe/Dimension or sent back to another place due to Space-Time Manip. This was evident in the case of Greylancer who was caught in the attack and narrowly escaped due to sheer luck that ended up sending him to Earth a day later whereas for him only a minute passed for him although he was cut in half waist down as a result of the attack. This weapon is the primary choice for the Nobles in any situation involving war. * Fount of Life: The Fount of Life is something that is considered more vital than the soul itself. Cutting or affecting the Fount of Life can be fatal for the individual which can negate their regenerative powers and even kill them. * Frontier: The Frontier is a post-apocalyptic wasteland inhabited by humans, mutants, demons, and various other strange creatures. It includes small farming communities such as Ransylva, Weapons, and warrior training communities like Razin, fishing communities like Florence and many Nobility and war remnants such as the Accursed Repository and the Talos Arsenal. The Frontier has many descriptions some conflicting about the scope of the world. What is not conflicting is that it is mainly broken up into 4 main regions. The Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Frontiers. Within each Frontier are many communities like towns, villages, cities, and the outskirts of those areas. * Glencaliber: Glencalibur is a Mystical sword of Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua which has the power to rip through Space-Time and connect anywhere in the VHDverse. Glencalibur ignores durability and is only matched by D's skill with Longsword. Glencalibur is easily summoned by Valcua no matter where he lives. * Lefty: Lefty is a Countenanced Carbuncle and D's Left Hand who is the symbiotic partner of D. Nothing is known of Lefty's past other than he did serve the Sacred Ancestor at some point before joining D. The nature of his being is unknown, Mashira is stated to be of his kind, implying there are more of him and he is a kind of species. Other than that nothing is known about how he was born or when and where exactly he joined with D. He seems to know the Crystal Palace Language (a language that is only known to those who lived 10,000 years ago). This would place his age to be at least older than 10,000 years. Lefty is broken as D himself and is capable of many things such as absorbing all four quintessential elements, absorbing illusions, dreams and other non-corporeal as well as abstract things, resurrecting D, magic, etc. * Longsword: D's weapon of choice, the Longsword is his perfect companion in combat situations where D can proficiently maneuver it and fight opponents. Through D's own innate powers, the Longsword is able to channel various qualities such as cutting through Space-Time, Non-corporeal and abstract beings, and things, Non-existent things, invulnerable vampires, etc. Throughout the series, the Longsword was broken and replaced by different Longswords, however, it still remains the ideal weapon for D. * Muma: Muma is the accursed place where Sacred Ancestor conducted his bizarre experiments of combining the genes of "Light" and "Darkness" to create a new species that would succeed the declining Nobility. Muma is a place that is hidden under a mountain range in the North which can only be accessed through the Highway of the Dead which is hidden by the Mountain Range. One needs to have immense willpower and must go through various trials to even reach there as no one been able to reach there before on their own. Moreover, the Mansion of Muma is hidden so perfectly that it can only appear if the Sacred Ancestor wills it to appear. Hence, why he was theorized to have disappeared from the face of the earth for 5,000 years by Nobility in Greylancer Novel which takes place in 7000 AD, however, he was still in Muma conducting his secret experiments and traveling the world in secret known only to a select few individuals. * Playground: The Playground is a deserted barren area of 300 miles in radius in the frontier which was initially a place for the Nobility and their research centers. However, it was also the place where the Nobility was able to conjure their God from a different plane of existence/dimension in order to conjure destruction on the world. While the battle between Sacred Ancestor and the Elder God ended 5,000 years ago with the God as well as Sacred Ancestor's armies sealed away inside the dimensions of the Fortress, however, the Playground is still an accursed area that is filled with servants of the God as well illusions of nobility made into reality which haunt the place. * Success: A Success is a term that has been given to those beings who have been experimented on by the Sacred Ancestor to combine the genes of Light and Darkness and create a new species that would continue the legacy of the Nobility. A "success" is defined by their extraordinary power and capability even amongst the Nobility and their ability to embody the best of both worlds i.e. Humanity and Nobility. While D is stated to be the "Only Success" of Sacred Ancestor, however, throughout the series there exists many Pseudo-Success such as Baron Byron Balazs, Twin D, Rosario, etc. * Sun Medals: Sun Medals are devices that are presented to glorified Noble warriors as medals of Honor for their excellence and achievements in military and warfare. The main feature of the Sun Medals is that it not only shields the user's body with a Forcefield to block Sunlight and Heat, but it also shuns them away into a different Universe. It is unknown if each Sun Medal has a link to a single Universe or if all of them are linked to a single Universe, however, it's generally assumed the former since there is not much info on it. The Sun Medals were depicted in Greylancer's Spin-off novel and nobles such as Zeus Marcalla, General Gaskell, etc have multiple Sun Medals on them. * Time-Bewitching Incense: A product of Nobility, courtesy of Greylancer's sister's innovation, a Time-Bewitching Incense is a candle-like substance made from a mix of poisonous plants' roots and stems as well as other undisclosed chemicals. The main feature of the Time-Bewitching Incense is that it gives a realistic feeling of the opposite time, for example, if it was a day, the incense would make it feel like night and vice versa. This application of the incense has helped Nobles to walk in broad daylight without any effects of the Sunlight. However, this is a double-edged sword as lighting up the incense at night can give the feeling of Day which weakens the Vampires significantly and can possibly even cause death. The effects of this incense are not only limited to Nobles, but also to Humans. |-|Races = Humanity’s ruin left a cavity in the world. From that void, vampires emerged once more, but they were not alone. Whether from laboratories of occult science or pits of prehistory, other beings rose and spread across the world. Some of these are monstrous beings that prey upon weaker races. Others merely seek some measure of peace in the violent world. Still, others pursue a grim destiny, acting without a choice but as blood and honor demand. Genetics and sorcery have warped the world, and as a result, nearly any race can be imagined in the Fantasy Horror Post-Apocalyptic world of Vampire Hunter D. An elf or dwarf might hail from a secret community where a vampire overlord sought to genetically engineer a new strain of humanity. A half-orc, halfling, or gnome could merely be some form of mutant. With the abundance of ancient magic, abandoned technology, and radioactive energies in the Frontier come equally abundant explanations for how such beings came to exist in the world. Some of the prominent races in the verse found in many novels are:- * Bio-Men and Mutants: Beings genetically enhanced by the Nobility or the results of radiation-saturated evolution, bio-men and mutants take a variety of forms. Some might appear human but have incredible abilities or lifespans, while others are more akin to monsters. Many of the Bio-Men and Mutants serve under the Nobility and sometimes they rebel against them to fulfill their own Agendas. * Cyborgs: Part machine and part biological creature, cyborgs are just one of the Nobility’s countless scientific marvels. Cyborgs are used as both servants of Nobility (Yuma) or even as guards of Villages (Eris). * Demons: The denizens of terrifying realms beyond, demons range from monstrous beings to the inheritors of fiendish blood. While true demons are too powerful and horrifying to make appropriate characters, those who have diluted their otherworldly essences with mortal blood make fine choices. The origins of Demons are unknown so far with some theorizing that they hail from Satanaus's Hell (Ref. White Devil Mountain) while some theorize that they come from Extradimensional Realms whereas others speculate that they have been one of the ancient products of Nobility courtesy to a mix of advanced science and occult magic. * Dhampirs: The accursed spawn of humans and vampires, dhampirs have many of the powers and vulnerabilities of vampirekind. Dhampirs have been hated by both the Humans and Nobility due to the presence of both qualities, however, they have been a skilled race of beings who take up dangerous jobs such as Transporter or Hunter due to their inherent attributes. * Humans: Although they lack supernatural powers, humans have great tenacity and resilience, which other races typically underestimate. They once faced a rapid decline in their population courtesy of many catastrophic events such as The Nuclear War of 1999, The Great OSB War, The Rebel War of Lawrence Valcua, and so on along with being the targets of Nobility and their spawns. Humans have survived under the threats and dangers of all the other races in the verse for more than 10 millennia and have now been able to flourish once more albeit slowly due to the decline of Nobility and their own will and resolve to survive. * Nobles: Nobles are the pure vampires of the series who have existed in the Earth since ancient times. The most prominent mention was of the Sacred Ancestor who lived for way more than 10,000 years and is responsible for the birth and flourishing of the Vampire race on Earth. In 1999, the Nobles caused a nuclear war which not only devastated humankind but it also asserted the dominance of the Nobles which they continued to rule for thousands of years till their gradual and slow demise at the hands of Rebellious humans and the hunters especially D. Nobles are responsible for most of the incidents in the novels where their scientific experiments and researches as well as occult practices gave birth to demons and mutants as well as bring extraterrestrial and extra-dimensional horrors. The bite of a Noble is called the Kiss of Nobility and anyone who is bitten by a Nobel turns into a loyal vampire unless the Noble responsible is killed. Nobles are generally divided into Greater Nobles and Lesser Nobles where the former ones are beings of high aristocratic status and the latter ones are regular nobles or vampires of a local area. * OSB: OSB or Outer Space Beings are Aliens that come from a different Realm. OSBs are one of the most prominent threats for the nobles not only because they are technologically advanced, because of their unpredictability. The war with OSB caused major destruction on Earth that sank continents, gave rise to new landmasses, dried oceans, etc. The OSB can possess anyone by getting in their body that gives them the ability to do whatever the individual could do and see their memories too. However, one of the major weaknesses of OBD is that they are completely unfamiliar with and totally lack the concept of Fluid. As such, they are terrified of fluid and can even die when exposed to it. In the story, the OSBs have landed on Earth taking the forms of their preys and they have also have been captured by the Nobilities during the Great OSB War. As such, even after the war, many OSB exists in the Frontier either hiding secretly or in a captive state for experimentation purposes by the Nobles. |-|Power = Being a Horror Fantasy series, the verse is a very powerful verse with characters ranging from Superhuman and Wall level reaching Large Country-Continental within Novel 10. However, from Volume 12 or the Novel Pale Fallen Angel, the verse reaches At least Universe/Uni+ in terms of AP/DC & Dura and FTL/FTLx in Speed. In terms of Stamina, top to god tiers have Extremely High stamina to Nigh-Limitless stamina with the Range for most of them being Melee with few of them having Universal+/Low-Multiversal Range. In Novel 12 or Tyrant's Star, the verse gets an upgrade to High Multiverse+ AP/DC and Immeasurable speed with the introduction of Akashic Records. Moreover, in terms of Hax, the verse is extremely broken with Characters like D and Sacred Ancestor possessing almost all the Hax as well as their resistances in the wiki. Even common characters have haxes such as Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation and many more which are stacked up to the point that having mere resistance is not enough as characters having such haxes are potent enough to even affect beings resistant to these haxes. Here is a list of feats of D from the Novels |-|Explanations and Calcs = The following section are for various blogs related to Vampire Hunter D such as D's AP, Speed, Feats, etc. All of these are exclusive to TSW and used by other wikias also. Expect some more blogs in the future as well as update for D's Feats Blog. * All Feats of D and Characteristics of Nobility * Building+ Level Calc for Volume 1-6 D and others who scale from him * Large Island Level Calc for Volume 7-9 D and others who scale from him * Large Country Level Calc for Volume 10 D * FTLx Speed for Volume 16-current D and others who scale from him *'Fount of Life in VHDverse' *'Vampire Hunter D Cosmology' 'Characters' 'Gods and Abstracts' Sacred Ancestor and Carmilla (2).jpg|'Sacred Ancestor'|link=Sacred Ancestor 550382 d1a044206bfc4d59a21e939eaa319337 mv2.jpg|'The Elder God'|link=The Elder God 'Nobles, Vampires, & Dhampirs' ''Dhampirs 1546046418434.png|'D'|link=D (Vampire Hunter D) Vhd6 granny viper profile.jpg|'Granny Viper'|link=Granny Viper D_1983.png|'Twin D'|link=Twin D Olivia Cross Dhampir Hunting 1.png|'Olivia Cross'|link=Olivia Cross 1579717768710.jpg|'Vulcan Lura'|link=Vulcan Lura Greater & Lesser Nobles Noble Greylancer nightmare village.jpg|'Noble Greylancer'|link=Noble Greylancer Count.jpg|'Count Magnus Lee'|link=Count Magnus Lee Lamica.jpg|'Larmica Lee'|link=Larmica Lee 0034.jpg|'Baron Mayerling'|link=Baron Vlijmen Mayerling Vhd7 meinster.jpg|'Baron Meinster'|link=Baron Meinster Krolock.png|'Professor Krolock'|link=Professor Krolock 1570559250197.jpg|'Diane Rose'|link=Diane Rose 1571656416062.jpg|'Miska Drake'|link=Miska Drake 1571656510900.jpg|'Lord Vlad Balazs'|link=Lord Vlad Balazs 1571656380889.jpg|'Baron Byron Balazs'|link=Baron Byron Balazs 1572504998835.jpg|'Lady Ann'|link=Lady Ann 1572504983757.jpg|'Madame Laurencin'|link=Madame Laurencin 1572504907163.jpg|'Dr. Gretchen'|link=Dr. Gretchen 1572231068869.jpg|'Baron Schuma'|link=Baron Schuma 1572333755478.jpg|'Roland'|link=Roland (Vampire Hunter D) 1572504940980.jpg|'Lord Rocambole'|link=Lord Rocambole 1572333725984.jpg|'General Gaskell'|link=General Gaskell 1572845794914.jpg|'Duchess Miranda'|link=Duchess Miranda 1572845638012.jpg|'Count Braujou'|link=Count Braujou Lawrence Valcua.jpg|'Lawrence Valcua'|link=Lawrence Valcua 1577244793024.jpg|'Grand Duke Dorleac'|link=Grand Duke Dorleac 1578064227134.jpg|'Toma'|link=Toma 1578496743585.jpg|'Duke Gilzen'|link=Duke Gilzen 1579075001015.jpg|'Countess Genevieve Vasa'|link=Countess Genevieve Vasa 1579019650569.jpg|'Xeno Gillian'|link=Xeno Gillian 1579074996362.jpg|'Grand Duke Drago'|link=Grand Duke Drago 1579179857942.jpg|'Lord Danae'|link=Lord Danae 1579179848539.jpg|'Duchess Mizuki Dandorian'|link=Duchess Mizuki Dandorian 1579179853376.jpg|'Duke Daios Dandorian'|link=Duke Daios Dandorian 1579717762131.jpg|'Duke Julius Van Doren'|link=Duke Julius Van Doren * Viscount Kraken Servant of Nobility/Vampires Samon of remembrances.png|'Samon'|link=Samon (Vampire Hunter D) King Egbert (manga).png|'Egbert'|link=Egbert (Vampire Hunter D) Warrior.png|'Glen'|link=Glen (Vampire Hunter D) 13ba5377dbdb436b9b11d99f8ba795b6.jpg|'Mia Simon'|link=Mia Simon 1572505025031.jpg|'Rosario'|link=Rosario (Vampire Hunter D) 1578496758258.jpg|'Lilia'|link=Lilia 1578904088342.jpg|'Iriya'|link=Iriya 1579110465554.jpg|'Meg Stow'|link=Meg Stow 'Mutants, Beasts, Cyborgs, and Demons' TheMidwitchMedusas.jpg|'Midwich Medusas'|link=Midwich Medusas 059.jpg|'Garou'|link=Garou (Vampire Hunter D) Reiginsei.jpg|'Rei-Ginsei'|link=Rei-Ginsei Caroline 1.jpg|'Caroline'|link=Caroline Mashiraaa.jpg|'Mashira'|link=Mashira Benge.jpg|'Bengé'|link=Bengé Vhd7 gyoki.jpg|'Gyohki'|link=Gyohki IMG 20140427 192413.jpg|'The Guide'|link=The Guide (Vampire Hunter D) 1572146822492.jpg|'Yuma'|link=Yuma 1572845704548.jpg|'Eris'|link=Eris 1572845660761.jpg|'Speeny'|link=Speeny 1572845760981.jpg|'Seurat'|link=Seurat 1572845675839.jpg|'Jessup'|link=Jessup 1572845689871.jpg|'Curio'|link=Curio 1572845786910.jpg|'Callas'|link=Callas * Courbet * Lucienne 'Humans' Latest.jpg|'Doris Lang'|link=Doris Lang 1564282960379.png|'Leila Marcus'|link=Leila Marcus 1564283029532.png|'Borgoff Marcus'|link=Borgoff Marcus 1564282988851.png|'Nolt Marcus'|link=Nolt Marcus 1564284010032.png|'Groveck Marcus'|link=Groveck Marcus 1564284162215.png|'Kyle Marcus'|link=Kyle Marcus Pluto VII 2.png|'Pluto'|link=John M. Brasselli Pluto VIII Syble.jpg|'Sybille Schmitz'|link=Sybille Schmitz Vhd6 clay profile.jpg|'Clay Bullow'|link=Clay Bullow Vhd6 bingo profile.jpg|'Bingo Bullow'|link=Bingo Bullow Shin.png|'Shin'|link=Shin (Vampire Hunter D) 1578508213035.jpg|'Bierce'|link=Bierce 1578508264357.jpg|'Zenon'|link=Zenon 1578853439577.jpg|'Gianne'|link=Gianne 'Others' 283795.jpg|'Desert Of No Return'|link=Desert Of No Return * Big Bang Accelerator * The Destroyer * Sigma 'Anime/Movies' 1564626439285.png|'Baron Mayerling'|link=Baron Mayerling (Bloodlust Movie) Untitled 2.png|'Carmilla'|link=Carmilla (Bloodlust Movie) D_(Render).png|'D (Bloodlust)|link=D (Bloodlust Movie) 1568977259465.png|'''Benge|link=Benge (Bloodlust Movie) 1568977220496.png|'Caroline'|link=Caroline (Bloodlust Movie) Machira.jpg|'Mashira'|link=Mashira (Bloodlust Movie) D 1985.png|'D (1985)'|link=D (1985 Movie) 1568571908077.png|'Count Magnus Lee'|link=Count Magnus Lee (1985 Movie) Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Verse Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Current Threat level: Celestial